nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Sylvania Local Council Elections
Local Sylvanian Elections are elections that are held in Sylvania and in which local councillors are elected. Local Sylvanian Elections ... Local Councillor Candidates, 2013 Lovian citizens that have a residence in the state may run a party list in any electoral area of the state. Candidacies How to fill it out: *Name (does not have to be main character) - small party logo and party abbriviation or name; slogan **Candidacy filed: use four of these: ~ (tildes) so we know who you are and when you signed up **Residence within the state: (i.e. Noble City) These candidates run in the Local Sylvanian Elections, 2013: ELECTIONS ONLY CURRENTLY IN TRAIN VILLAGE AREA OPEN May 22nd CLOSED May 29th CLOSED Charleston Area *... **... **... Clave Rock Area *... **... **... Noble City Area *... **... **... Oostermond Area *... **... **... Pool Area *... **... **... Train Village Area *Thomas Kameron - CNP; Free the Worker, Invest in Industry, Vote for Kameron **Hoffmann KunarianTALK 23:23, May 22, 2013 (UTC) **Noble City *Joseph Yorn - Labour; Power to the People, For Sylvania, Vote Labour! **Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:37, May 22, 2013 (UTC) **Noble City *Tory Kinnon - GP; Protect the Environment and the People's Rights, and Revive Train Village; Vote Kinnon! **77topaz (talk) 04:00, May 23, 2013 (UTC) **Noble City *Marcel Cebara- Labour; Power to the People, For Sylvania, Vote Labour! **Frijoles333 (talk) 05:53, May 23, 2013 (UTC) **Charleston, Sylvania *Samuel DeHenti - SCP; Invest in you workers, YOU decide the rest! **' Happy65 ' Talk CNP ''' ' 13:49, May 29, 2013 (UTC) **Train Village *Ygo August Donia - IGP; Strength, stability, order! **The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 16:20, May 29, 2013 (UTC) **Donia Castle, Clave Rock Voting *Name - Party Name and Logo; Slogan **Votes Voting *''Please respect the page layout! *Any citizen who has a house within the electoral area for the past two months may vote with a Major Vote, Minor Vote and Support Vote *Any citizen who has a house within Sylvania for the past two months may vote with a Minor Vote and Support Vote *Any citizen may vote with a Support Vote *REMEMBER: You may vote only once for a candidate *REMEMBER: You may vote only once for a party Please use: * Template:Major Vote ( ) * Template:Minor Vote ( ) * Template:Support Vote ( ) ELECTIONS ONLY CURRENTLY IN TRAIN VILLAGE AREA OPEN May 30th CLOSED June 6th Charleston Area *... - ... ...; ... ** ... Clave Rock Area *... - ... ...; ... ** ... Noble City Area *... - ... ...; ... ** ... Oostermond Area *... - ... ...; ... ** ... Pool Area *... - ... ...; ... ** ... Train Village Area *Thomas Kameron - CNP; Free the Worker, Invest in Industry, Vote for Kameron ** —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:29, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ** -Sunkist- (talk) 05:30, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ** Wabba The I (talk) 14:48, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ** Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 17:54, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ** 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18:19, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ** --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:41, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ** 77topaz (talk) 20:14, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ** --Quarantine Zone (talk) 22:06, May 30, 2013 (UTC) **... *Joseph Yorn - Labour; Power to the People, For Sylvania, Vote Labour! ** Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:23, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ** 13:50, June 2, 2013 (UTC) **... *Tory Kinnon - GP; Protect the Environment and the People's Rights, and Revive Train Village; Vote Kinnon! ** 77topaz (talk) 04:06, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ** Frijoles333 17:23, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ** ... *Marcel Cebara- Labour; Power to the People, For Sylvania, Vote Labour! ** Cadaro (talk) 13:54, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ** —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:29, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ** Frijoles333 06:08, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ** ... *Samuel DeHenti - SCP; Invest in you workers, YOU decide the rest! ** ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 07:13, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ** The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 07:20, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ** Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 15:01, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ** 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18:19, May 30, 2013 (UTC) *Ygo August Donia - IGP; Strength, stability, order! ** --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:02, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ** The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 07:20, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ** ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ''' 07:31, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ** (Disclaimer: I don't support the IGP, but I do support changing the name of Train Village. Consider this a protest vote)Cadaro (talk) 13:54, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ** Wabba The I (talk) 14:48, May 30, 2013 (UTC)